


Disarmed

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Canon Compliant, Entrapta's dreams come true, Episode: Huntara, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hordak's too, Portal explosion, Removal of armor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: During their first test of the portal, something goes wrong. Hordak manages to save Entrapta from the explosion, but finds himself face to face with his undeniable attraction to her.An art and fanfic collaboration withKuurankaihofor the holidays. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Disarmed

Hordak stood in the flickering green light as the energy field expanded and pulled the building blocks for the portal's framework into position; each one snapped into place as planned. The portal roared to life and quickly began to stabilize. This was it: 30 years work would finally bear fruit and bring him back into Horde Prime's purifying light. He had succeeded.

No. _She_ had succeeded.

His face turned to the small scientist next to him who was practically jittering with excitement, a brilliant smile on her face. Entrapta was the real reason he had gotten this far. It was her rewiring of the power grid that fixed the issues with unreliable power surges. She had also been the one to establish a sufficient energy level due to her studies into the First Ones' technology which proved to have useful abilities. Most of all, she’d given him confidence in his own capability, something he'd been sorely lacking despite his reputation as a clever and fearless warlord.

It was thanks to her that he would reunite with Prime and present his conquest of Etheria, giving her an opportunity as well that she couldn't turn down. He would be rewarded and welcomed back into the intergalactic Horde, along with Entrapta who would blossom in a proper intellectual environment. Surely, his maker would see the potential in her and grant her allowance to travel the universe along with them.

Deep down doubt brewed, but Entrapta's elation at the moment was too contagious for him to feel apprehensive about his memories of Horde Prime. The success of the portal was as much hers as his own, no matter the outcome.

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched Entrapta’s expression turn concerned. The light caused by the enormous amount of power wavered; overflowing energy rippling through the air as a clear sign of instability. The structure itself began to crumble, setting off the alarm that warned them of the accumulating risk of explosion.

“Something’s wrong,” Entrapta said, “I’m turning it off.” To his horror, he watched as Entrapta disregarded her own safety and set course for the emergency shutdown placed at the very center of the dangerous fluctuation.

“No, you fool, it’s going to blow!” The only thing he truly registered as he moved forward to reach for her, endangering himself in the process, was the ridiculous notion that he shouldn’t pull her hair; he went for her wrist instead. She looked back at him in surprise, an emotion he shared. Why was he risking everything to save her?

But there was no time to contemplate his questionable decision. He pulled her forcefully in against his body, his arms going around her tiny frame to shield her, as he prepared to lunge for safety as far away from the explosion as possible.

It was already too late. His attempt to evade the explosion was pathetic and useless because his weak body was too slow. Instead, he crashed to the ground, an arm around her waist the only thing protecting her from the rough landing on the steel floor. His large frame provided enough cover to shelter her from the burst of unimaginable energy that pulsated through the room. Only his talons on his free hand digging deeply into the metal floor kept them from hurtling into a wall, an event that would surely cause every bone in this little Etherian’s frail body to break.

The sensation of her soft shapes under his armored body kept him alert enough to hold his weight off her, even as shards from the cracked portal framework tore through the metal that just barely held him together and sprouts of energy pulled at him as if it wanted to tear him limb from limb. He felt no pain. His only focus was on the accelerated breathing from the tiny scientist beneath him, assuring him that she was alive; that his efforts were in no way wasted.

As the dust settled around them and the roar of the portal engine turned quiet, he became acutely aware of the state of his physical condition at present: several of the tubes that supplied his dying muscles with power to keep him upright were pulled violently from their ports by his ribs. He'd sustained multiple cuts on his otherwise thick skin, although he didn't know how severe they were, and every muscle in his body ached more than usual. It was necessary for him to remove the armor as soon as possible before the remaining tubes began to compensate for the disconnected ones, overloading the ports still attached with the excess power; a fatal flaw in his design he hadn't been able to eliminate completely.

Yet his thoughts kept straying to Entrapta who was lying beneath him. Her body was so small underneath him, so breakable. He was grotesquely larger than her, every part of him so massive and disproportionate compared to her, but he could not ignore how incredible her soft shape felt flush against his own.

The stench of burnt metal must've filled the room, but somehow it was only her unique scent he could discern, the only thing he wanted to smell, and he inadvertently tugged her closer with the hand around her waist to inhale deeply into her hair. He never knew it was possible that the combination of engine oil and plain lavender soap could be drowned out by a female’s natural fragrance, but it was unmistakable the essence of _her_ which teased his senses.

Their eyes met when he lowered his head to assess her condition after the explosion. Her pupils were so dilated that only a thin line of ruby could be seen - an unusual sight - and her chest rose and fell heavily against his own, still inhaling and exhaling faster than standard for a humanoid-Etherian's respiratory rhythm, but not alarmingly so. Her expression showed no pain and there was no sign of injuries to her body, her tightly fitted shirt and overalls intact. Only a boot was missing on her right foot which had likely fallen off as they landed on the floor.

His eyes traveled from the adorable, little socked foot and up her body, soft curves and even softer flesh unbearably close to him. Every fibre of his being wanted to eradicate the last distance between them and give into his physiological urges, vile as they were.

This situation did not allow him to ignore his attraction to this little Etherian as he often did, although not a day went by where he wasn’t admiring her body or brimming with pride when she awed at his knowledge. Truly, it was him who was awed by her intelligence, her enthusiasm and the very way she carried herself without constant hesitation at her own decisions. There was so much he'd learned from her.

And try as he might, he couldn’t ignore that she aroused him. The yearly stress release for his body had turned monthly, then weekly and now hardly more than a few days passed between each session; she was on his mind every time he grasped his shaft and stroked it to completion. Yet, despite these ever more frequent moments of relief, he felt more tense than ever. 

She was affecting him in ways that he preferred not to admit and he certainly never actually expected to act on it. Nevertheless, as he lay there on top of her, his body increasingly molding itself to hers, it was the only thing on his mind. How would she react if he caressed her long beautiful hair or was to kiss her delicate lips?

"Entrapta," he whispered, troubled by how her name came out as the purest form of worship. Surely, this adoration of her was superficial and fleeting; nothing compared his unfaltering devotion to Prime. Yet, it was undeniable that he had never felt such emotions in the presence of the Emperor of the Known Universe; never an all-consuming desire to close every last sliver of distance until they became one. He had never felt this kind of hunger before.

She was pulling him into her gravitational field with her intellect, the gleam of enthusiasm in her eyes, her shapely body and that damned purple hair which was everywhere at once, yet never enveloping him as he dreamed of nightly. It was clear to him that she was only there for the technology and the scientific knowledge he could provide. She would never be a part of the Horde; it wasn’t where she belonged. But he wanted her to belong to him and him alone. 

Sparks of pain from his damaged ports pulled him out of the spell she’d cast over him. He growled in agony and began to rise, but his body froze in panic when he felt a gloved hand travel over the extracted tubes. He hissed in warning, feeling both pain and vulnerability threaten to tear away the thin illusion of him as a formidable leader.

The hand was gone from his armor immediately. Once again, he moved to get up, to get far away from her and her intense presence, but he stopped when he felt another one of her hands on him. This time it was touching his cheek, but that wasn’t what made his breath hitch. It was the simple fact that her slender, warm hand was _ungloved_.

He had never seen her hands bare before. She had mentioned early in their partnership that her tactile sense was more responsive than most people’s, that the information she received from pressure against her skin tended to overflood her brain to the point that it was distressing to her. It made her feel exposed and uneasy. As a child she’d gathered data about her reactions and evidence had shown that her hands were most susceptible to touch; therefore she’d taken to wearing gloves at all times.

The realization that she had willingly removed her glove to touch him confounded him. His face, which had been pulled into a sneer, slackened as her petite fingers moved across his much larger features. He felt unable to take in every sensation. She was exposing herself completely to him and something in him revelished it.

"I suppose a light, precise grip is better if I'm to remove your armor?" She breathed with a surprising calmness in her voice in spite of her vulnerable position under such an enormous beast as him. Her other hand, now devoid of glove as well, carefully traced over the edges of the port by his ribs where a single shattered tube was still attached.

He growled in warning, secretly fearing the pain that would follow her touch. "I do not want you to remove it!"

But no pain came, only a tingling as her digits drifted over the place where thin, broken flesh met metal. "You're hurt. I want to help you.” Her eyes were honest and he felt powerless to fight her when her gentle hand quickly found the access point to the tube's mechanism and carefully, expertly unscrewed the tiny ring that held the device in place.

He drew a deep breath when the port was released by her small fingers that could reach in places on the armor where his own could not; it was one of the reasons that he had a machine for the task of removing and putting it on.

It was a major relief to have the ruptured tube removed. However, he knew he had to leave now to shred the rest of his broken armor on his own; he could not allow her to see him. If she knew... "I- you don't understand. I'm…"

The words caught in his throat as her hand skated up his flank. He felt lightheaded, saturated by her mere proximity and the touch of her hands which was absolutely electrifying. His skin cried out for more, throbbing with need to feel all of her. A finger slid over his lower lip, her eyes following it intently before she gazed up at him again with heated eyes that suddenly showed him with clarity why she truly wanted to rid him of his armor. 

He was drawn to her, a moth to a flame, and it felt inevitable when he leaned down to crush his lips against hers.

It was like the strike of a match, an inferno igniting between them. Never had any touch, any experience been as intense as the second his mouth met hers. All inhibition burned away, leaving nothing but the demand for _more_ in its wake. He didn't even bother to hold back the guttural noise deep in his throat as she eagerly reciprocated with those plump moist lips slanting over his own.

Her hand grabbed hold of his jaw, as much as she could reach of it, to keep him in place. His own free hand slid into the long strands of her hair, enjoying the way it twisted on its own around his fingers. His other hand around her waist tightened and held her steady as he lowered his whole body to lie flush against hers, so he could fully feel every dip of her generous curves. A gasp left her when she felt the evidence of his fierce lust for her pressing against her thigh - he'd been rock hard from the second he had pulled her body against his own - but the smile he felt on her lips told him that she didn't feel intimidated by his heavy cock.

In spite of their newly discovered passion for each other’s bodies, or perhaps because of it, he was dismayed to feel her other hand continue its search for more armor to remove. “Do... not…” he gasped against her lips, “I’m broken beneath this armor, defective...” he involuntarily revealed, knowing that he needed to warn her of the abhorrent body he was hiding. Especially if they were to continue this exploration of their shared desire as he desperately wanted.

Another tube was released from a port, her small calloused fingers on his flesh causing him to shudder. He could not let her see. “I’m defective too,” she panted before dipping her tongue into his mouth and tenderly seeking his overly long tongue. He moaned, already feeling addicted to kissing her. How had he ever gone without her touch? “Mine is not a physical defect, but that only makes it impossible to hide,” she broke their connection to insist. He pulled her back to his mouth, unable to accept her words. She was perfect in every way.

Her hand snaked under his wrinkled cape and found the port at the bottom of his thoracic spine where six tubes supplied power to support his back. He was too distracted by her words and her lips to fight against her actions. The removal of each tube decreased the risk of overloading his port and though he knew that being without his armor would soon make him incapable of moving for long without collapsing, it did give him full opportunity to enjoy the woman in his arms.

He let his own expansive hands wander over the lines of her body that he so often had admired from afar. While she disconnected parts of his armor, he uncovered her brown, warm skin and soon his mouth strayed in search of every kissable part of her, giving way to every sound of pleasure that left her mouth.

Her hands kept up their quest to detach every outer layer of metal from his body and had already freed his flanks, his abdomen and most of his back from the armor, along with the heavy steel-collared cape that her hair dramatically flung away. The touches of her bare hands were setting his skin on fire; he’d never been touched in such ways before and it made him greedy for more. Therefore, he would not - could not - stop her when she skated her hands over the new spots of flesh she discovered.

When she reached for his right forearm, he turned rigid and pulled his mouth away from her golden skin. He wanted to growl at her to keep away, protect himself from the certainty of her disgust when she saw the extent of his defect, but all that left him was a pathetic whimper as he took in the sight of her.

She looked disheveled on the floor with her hair flowing around them and her clothes pushed aside by him in favor of sampling her skin. Her eyes were half lidded and radiating arousal, lips swollen from their ardent kisses. He’d left small shallow marks with his fangs over her jaw, neck and collarbone and though it should’ve embarrassed him, he wanted to leave many more. Everywhere.

He was not worthy of such a beauty, yet felt no inclination to deny himself. All he could do was warn her. “I am not whole beneath this armor, Entrapta,” he croaked in shame, averting his eyes from hers; his gaze taking refuge in the glory of her body.

“No one is really whole, Hordak,” she replied with kind, but serious eyes. Her hands kept fiddling with the clasps on his metal-plated forearm, not backing down from a challenge. A little voice inside him whispered that she would understand, telling him to trust her.

“You won’t like what you see.” He couldn’t stop a long sharp fingertip from trailing over the slope of her smooth neck, making her shiver.

“Let me be the judge of that,” she breathed giddily and undid the clasps, immediately finding the plug on the inside of his elbow that connected to his port; thereby giving him no more time to argue. Her hair wrapped around his body and pulled him down to kiss her again, inspiring him to lose himself in her touch once more.

Her hands tugged away the metal plating, exposing his radio-ulnar syndesmosis to her and in sheer panic he inadvertently bit her lower lip as her fingers moved over the gap where his interosseous membrane had wasted away. She licked her bloodied lip and giggled, only seeming to react to his bite rather than his deformed arm. But he knew his little scientist well: she was studying him thoroughly with her hands; the touch so odd and warm, helping him silence the alarm it set off within him.

In a feeble attempt to make them even, he ripped the shirt sleeve off her right arm and traced his talons over the uncovered skin, fascinating as his touch caused goosebumps to rise. A tiny whine escaped her as she licked the seams of his mouth. He fervidly responded, his long tongue encircling hers and binding her mouth to his in a manner that seemed to set her on fire. Her legs parted, making room for him between them, and as he settled there, there was no mistaking her intention as she began to grind into the hardness beneath his tabard. Flames rushed through his veins in response; how wanton she was for him! 

Skilled fingers easily removed the plate on his bicep that was attached to the port on his shoulder blade before moving on to his other forearm. His own hands were busy with disrobing her as efficiently as possible, soon turning her burgundy shirt to shreds as he impatiently slashed through it. Each newly discovered patch of skin was explored, her mouth rewarding him with sounds of pleasure as he touched her.

He didn’t notice how long it took for her to pull away the rest of the armor, too absorbed in tasting her mouth and her skin. An especially enticing sound left her every time he sucked at the place where her neck met her shoulder, driving him wild with want. What other sounds could he draw from her, he wondered.

It wasn’t until silky strands of hair slid over his wide, naked back and Entrapta’s small hands skated up each of his distorted arms, making him shudder violently, that he realized how exposed he was to her; his atrophied muscles all on display for her to see. He choked on his breath as he pulled his mouth away from her delectable skin to see her eyes rake over his disarmed body, only covered by a thin tabard that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Her calloused fingertips mapped out the uneven lines where the visible marks of his defect had begun to spread like a web of rough, blue skin disrupting the smooth white perfection designed to be there. It was a matter of time before his whole body would flaunt that pattern and the rest of his muscles would wither until he no longer had strength to breathe.

He was a blemish in Prime’s otherwise flawless Horde and it had been right to send him off to die, a mercy even. It was unavoidable that Entrapta would come to the same conclusion. “Faaaaascinating!” She breathed beneath him as she followed the imperfections on his skin, taking particular notice of each deformed muscle. She was a pioneer of science; naturally she would not dispel him until she’d examined him properly.

He was unable to move, feeling like an object at an exhibit, but at the same time savouring every stroke of her hands on his previously untouched skin. In spite of having his shame revealed to her of all people, he was painfully hard between his legs, desperate for any contact she was giving him.

His mind was so occupied with humiliation and desire that he hadn’t heard a word of what she was saying. It wasn’t until her hands cupped his heated cheeks that he snapped out of it and her eyes came into focus. “Hordak?” she said softly. He blinked repeatedly, not believing the expression of adoration he was seeing.

“I know… it’s mortifying to behold,” he growled in contempt of himself and bared his fangs in a sneer. “I did warn you!” Blood was throbbing in his ears, a flush of embarrassment burning in his face, and he closed his eyes to dispel the wetness slowly gathering in them; it was no time to cry and humiliate himself even more.

A tiny finger glided over his lower lip like it had done before, his features loosening immediately at the affectionate touch. “I think you’re beautiful,” Entrapta’s voice penetrated the noise in his head and, incredulous to the words spoken, he opened his eyes again to look at the brilliant woman trapped beneath his body. She blushed when she caught his eyes and her hair began to fiddle above her head.

“I just mean, I find you very attractive and I’m glad you’re not perfect because neither am I and then I wouldn’t have a chance with you which I’ve been dreaming of for some time now, hoping I could seduce you, not that I even know how to do that and lab partners aren’t supposed to be romantically involved, but-”

Her words came out so fast that he could barely follow, a first for him. But a few things stood out to him, like ‘very attractive’, ‘seduce you’ and ‘romantically involved’. Entrapta had always been nothing but honest with him and her excessive nervous babbling at the moment made him feel certain she wasn’t playing a prank on him. Did she truly want him, even after seeing how deformed he was?

The next she said made him forget all his qualms: “-but then again I didn’t think you’d have any interest in me anyway because you never ever look at me like that or touch me in a caring manner until just now where you kissed me so pas-”

He did just that. His doubt and worries were pushed aside and he leaned down to take her lips again. It was a joy to hear the constant flow of words from her mouth drown in a muffled mewl as he kissed her with all the desire trapped inside his body, yearning for more of her. If she was willing, he would give her it all.

It didn’t take her many seconds to respond with enthusiasm, her hands caressing every part of him she could reach. She struggled to reach all the way around his large torso, but compensated for it with her hair. It overwhelmed him after having gone all his life untouched, yet already he felt starved for more; his body was like a desolate desert finally granted not just drops of water, but an entire downpour of purple hair, olive skin and ruby lips.

Her smooth skin seemed to be everywhere at once and he welcomed it, his mouth and hands eagerly seeking every part of her. “Don't stop touching me,” she pleaded and nothing in the world could stop him from granting her wish. He kissed, sucked and licked everywhere bare to him and removed any obstacles in his way in pursuit of more warm flesh.

She inhaled raggedly when he disposed of her white top and nuzzled his face against her heavy breasts while one of his hands slid down her stomach. Her large nipples were swollen and peaked with arousal and he gave them his full attention, revelling greatly in the gasps and moans he drew from her and taking notice that the rough papillae on his tongue appeared to have a significant effect on the sensitive buds.

His hands were briefly occupied with removing her overalls to free her short, muscular legs and the warm center of her. It was thrilling to smell the thick scent of her lust when he spread her legs wider and teased her inner thighs with gentle talons, much to her frustration. But he could not wait very long himself and after tracing the waistband of her underwear back and forth for a few moments, he allowed them both the satisfaction they longed for.

He groaned out loud when he cupped her soaked sex firmly through her panties, almost drowning out the cry from her lips. His index finger traced down her slit covered by flimsy cotton to the source of the arousal dripping for him alone. “Please… more,” she panted, as eager as him. His finger slipped under the fabric, bathing in the wet heat of her entrance and lingering there with hunger before trailing upwards.

One of her hands had buried itself in his blue turf of hair while the other ran over any part of his body she could reach and the instant his finger skimmed the seat of her desire that crowned her sex, both her hands clutched him in a frenzy; her short nails digging into his scalp and near the most imperilled of his ports which was located in the middle of his cervical vertebrae.

He sat up abruptly, his free hand flying to his neck in protection of the port as he immediately blocked out all resurfacing memories he may have had of intimate intrusions in that spot. Entrapta’s eyes caught his and she nodded, understanding the trauma she saw in him. Instead, she took advantage in the small distance between their bodies to touch his chest, running her hands over the mismatched muscles there, humming with satisfaction. The sensation made the discomfort triggered by his port melt away, a trill rising in his throat as her touch made him tremble with pleasure. He could barely believe that she could bear to come into intimate contact with his body, yet she showed no sign of deception.

Purple tendrils pulled him back down on top of her and a slender hand reached into her panties to guide the finger still between her inner lips. She showed him how to circle the hard little pearl, whimpering into his ear when he took complete control and pushed her hand away. Her sounds drove him to madness and he turned his head to claim her mouth greedily, wanting much more.

“Let me feel you inside,” she whispered, breathing heavily against his lips, and he complied; with much care he let his index finger slowly sink into her tight opening, grinding his teeth when her wet cunt suckled at his digit. He recklessly wanted to feel her hot walls around his cock, but he was aware of their immense size difference and he would do this best to avoid hurting her.

She snaked a hand under his tabard and sought out his shaft, almost not able to reach it even as he sat nearly upright between her legs. Her surprise at the size was apparent, but she didn’t hesitate to grasp and stroke it the best she could; her fingers couldn’t reach around his length, but it still felt incredible. It set him on edge, his cock swelling along with the fiery urge to be inside her. Another of his thick fingers entered her and curled inside her, while mindful of his sharp talons, to stretch her while his thumb circled her clit.

Her hips began bucking into his touch while her free hand clawed at his tabard with fervour, his own movements similar in their desperation. “Hordak!” The desirous cry of his name as he lightly flickered a talon over her pearl made him snap, his fingers leaving her sex to tear her panties away.

“I have to be inside of you _now_ ,” he warned her, reluctantly removing her hand from his cock to push the fabric covering it aside.

“Let me take this off you,” she breathed and, craving the feel of her naked body against his own, he let her pull his tabard completely off, the last barrier between them at last gone. They moaned together when he lowered his body to hers again - skin against skin, flesh on flesh - them both so very starved for it.

His hips automatically settled between her spread thighs and his cock found its way to her slick folds, tempting him with the wet heat coming from within her. But he saw the fear in her eyes as she realized how big his shaft was compared to her. “We’ll take it slow,” he assured her, “let me know if it hurts.” She nodded with wide eyes and he kissed her tenderly, pouring his desire and adoration for her into the kiss while his hands caressed her. “You are so brilliant, Entrapta, and so utterly beautiful,” he sighed, resting his forehead against hers when their mouths parted. “Let me make love to you.”

“Yes,” she replied with a stubborn determination he knew so well and spread her legs wider to accept him, giving him room to align the head of his cock with her entrance. He pushed forward a little, her core opening to him and letting the tip of him inside into that hot, tight wetness. “Oh, sweet lord,” he moaned, nearly utterly overcome so soon. Never had he felt anything as good, as perfect as this, and it took every last shred of will to stop himself from thrusting all the way in.

He looked at her to check if she was alright and she nodded with a smile, seeming relieved, even though he was barely inside. “You feel so good,” he purred, planted small kisses across her delicate features, “more?”

“More,” she reassured him and he didn’t hesitate to pull back before thrusting a little further inside. This time she gasped and closed her eyes, but the look on her face was of pleasure, not pain, so he continued his slow movements, introducing more of his length to her suckling core with every thrust. It was the best torture he’d ever experienced.

When he was about halfway in, she hissed and dug her nails into his skin. He paused inside her, scared to move and hurt her further. “Just give me a moment,” she said with a raspy voice, her eyes closed and a slight frown on her face. Once again he started to kiss her face, down her jaw and to her neck, distracting her from the pain in any way he could while keeping himself busy. His shaft was pulsating inside her, eager to keep going, but he wanted her to feel good as well.

He reached down and began to circle her clit again right above the place they were joined. It had an immediate effect; she moaned and lifted her hips into his touch, causing his cock to slide further inside her. He groaned with surprised pleasure which made her giggle. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he took it as an invitation to move again.

His finger continued to stimulate her as she took more and more of his length inside until he was buried to the hilt in her warm, wet core. “You ar- you’re heaven, Entrapta,” he stuttered, overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing. She was everywhere; he was entirely engulfed by her inner walls, her bare hands clinging to him and her hair flowing over his body like tidal waves, submerging him completely in her essence.

Entrapta appeared to be rendered speechless, a first, but she smiled at him and caressed his cheek. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey his absolute devotion to her. She’d swept into his life and changed him forever, for the better. He’d never imagined an emotion more intense than anger, but he knew that what he felt for her was more powerful than the universe itself.

Slowly, they started to move in union, an intuitive roll of movements as their bodies became one. Their mouths only parted from their avid kisses to stare into each other’s eyes, sharing those feelings that could not be expressed through words.

She felt so incredible beneath and around him, as though she was made for him, fitting him better than any armor ever built. In that moment there was no doubt in his mind that they were destined to find each other.

He found it impossible to hold back primal grunts of bliss as his climax drew closer, his cock driving harder into her every time he plunged into her depths. Her hips met his with every thrust, their invisible bond finding a natural rhythm, even as the tempo built. He held his impending rapture back, wanting her to shatter along with him, and gripped her hips to pull her closer to him. It changed the angle of his thrusts and she cried his name in pleasure, begging him to do it again and he gladly complied.

At the same time he extended his thumb to rub against her clit with every thrust, an action that caused her inner muscles to contract almost violently around his length. It only took a few seconds more before she fell over the edge, screaming his name when she came. “En-trap-ta!” He roared with each thrust as her core spasmed around his cock and made him lose all control. His talons dug into her hips as he rammed inside her cunt one last time and exploded within her.

Had it not been for her prehensile hair, he would have collapsed onto her with his entire weight when his orgasm subsided, but it seemed to instinctually save her from being crushed; she didn’t appear very alert either after her own crisis.

They lay together as they caught their breath, him kissing her neck and collarbone. It felt so natural, so right to him. Until he looked up from the tiny scientist who had been his world the last hour and realized where they were and what had transpired before his passion had distracted him.

All around them were splintered objects from the portal, destroyed by the explosion, along with their discarded clothes and worst of all: his armor. He had forgotten his defect, but suddenly he felt very naked and vulnerable, even after the intimacy they’d just shared. When Entrapta’s eyes opened, an inbred anxiety of receiving a judging stare glancing at his body rose in him and he sat up to hastily retreat from her.

The second he broke the contact with her skin, real panic began to rise in him. Where he’d felt safe and even cherished mere moments ago, he now felt more alone than ever. Years of loneliness and abandonment from Prime’s light hit him like an avalanche and he’d barely risen from the floor when he collapsed, his body failing as his mind began to crack.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything but his cramping muscles and Prime’s voice in his head. Not that any words had been spoken out loud as he was banished from the light and sent to die. He had not been worth enough to waste the use of Prime’s sacred voice.

So submerged in sheer panic was he that he had forgotten the world around him, along with the woman he’d abandoned on the floor. But it was the sight of purple strands of hair and worried magenta eyes that pulled him out of the deep trauma. Soft coils cradled his body and carried him to his private quarters and he didn't even wonder how she must’ve found the room when he’d taken so many precautions to make sure no one knew where he rested.

He inhaled deeply, starved for oxygen, when he felt a hand tenderly caress his cheek and only then did his eyes manage to focus properly on Entrapta’s concerned face. “Hordak? Are you better? Should I make some soup for you? Soup always makes me feel better.”

Her words registered in his head, but all he could think was how her touch seemed to heal him, his energy returning and his dark thoughts dissipating. She was his lifeline, the only one he’d ever truly trusted.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him on the bed, breathing in the scent of oil and lavender that always followed her wherever she went. “Stay with me,” he pleaded, not caring how needy he sounded. Being deprived of her touch after having been granted that gift had almost sent him spiralling into madness and he did not want to go there again. He wanted her with him at all times.

“Okay,” she said softly and snuggled into his embrace as though it was the most natural thing in the world. And it did feel natural, he realized. She fit so perfectly in his arms, like a missing part of him had been found.

It was hard not to let his hands roam over her still naked skin, shivering in pleasure as her own hands did the same. Now that he’d felt her touch, he never wanted to go without it. “Your presence is healing, Entrapta,” he whispered, unable to hold back his feelings with her so near him. “You complement me. Do you feel it too?”

“I do,” she answered without hesitation. “I’ve been drawn to you from the beginning like a ferromagnetic metal to the nearest pole in a magnetic field.” He chuckled at her comparison. “But I want to understand you. I tell you so much, but I know very little outside of your scientific knowledge, which I do admit is massive and I would love to explore it further. But I need to know why you suddenly withdrew from me and almost blacked out. And why your body has eleven techno-organic ports that appear necessary in keeping your energy levels up. If I knew more about this, I might even be able to make better armor for you. You’re an alien, but it's so much more than that, isn't it?”

He sighed, knowing she deserved answers. Not just because of the intimacy they’d shared, but because she was invaluable to his work - and to him. This would be the first time he ever told another being about his past, except for King Scorpio when he’d taken Hordak in as a frightened, lonely and damaged clone.

Hugging her tighter against his body and taking comfort in the way she nestled into his embrace, he began his tale: “I am a clone…”

**Author's Note:**

> Even without his armor, we see Hordak moving around for a while before collapsing. And in the end of S4 he lifts a giant boulder to throw at Glimmer without the crystal to power his armor. It’s safe to say that Hordak can manage for some time without support, especially on an adrenaline rush. So it’s not unlikely that he would have the strength to get it on with Entrapta on the floor.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a comment for me or the amazing Kuurankaiho who has an AO3 too [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuraKaihomieli/pseuds/KuuraKaihomieli)!


End file.
